El compañero Problema,Natsu Dragneel
by Yui Konomi-Senpai
Summary: La Secundaria Fairy, Mas especifico nuestra historia se centra en el Salón o Aula "4-B", Desde el primer día en el que Lucy Heartifilia centro su mirada en su compañero de Carpeta o Asiento, Natsu Dragneel. "No te vas a Enamorar de él ,¿No Lucy?" "¡Claro que no me gusta!". Y que todo empiece cuando el pelirosa diga "Hola,Soy Natsu Dragneel". -100% Nalu-
1. 4-B

_**¡Yui Konomi De nuevo Aquí para todos ustedes!**_

_**Les traigo una de mis Nuevas historias Nalu**_

_**Léanla, dejen Reviews, Y espero que disfruten la Lectura**_

_**Sin más que decir ¡Empecemos con este Fanfic!**_

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

**Capitulo uno: "**_**El Salón 4-B"**_

Primer día de Clases de este nuevo Año en la Secundaria Fairy, Una rubia muy apresurada corria entre el pasillo principal con un Frapuccino en Manos, Directo a las listas, ya saben, las típicas listas de Inicio de Año en las que Buscas tu nombre y tu Salón.

_¡Cuarto Año, Aquí esta! –_ Dijo en un tono Alegre la Chica con una amplia sonrisa- Ahora veamos, en donde~ -Canturreo esta buscando con el dedo de manera ansiosa su nombre en la cuarta pizarra, en esa enorme lista de nombres, que en mayoría conocía – ¡Aquí esta! –Continuo su lectura – _**"Heartifilia Lucy, 4-B"**__._

-¡Estaremos juntas de nuevo, Lucy! - Allí estaba sin falta, Su amiga de cabello escarlata, Dándole el abrazo que dejaba sin aire a Lucy cada año, ese abrazo de "Te extrañe tanto" pero con la fuerza descomunal de la Scarlet- Lee allí –Sonrió contenta señalando con su dedo índice una parte de la lista-.

\- **¡**_**"Scarlet Erza, 4-B**__"!_\- Concluyo feliz La Heartifilia-.

En ese momento, Fue cuando se abrieron las Puertas transparentes y principales de la Secundaria dejando ver un alto chico de Cabello azul tan oscuro como el espacio, Dejando ver al mejor amigo de la rubia, dejando además de escuchar los gritos de las chicas que se autodenominaron sus fanáticas, "¡Es Gray!" y al instante siendo rodeado por todas las chicas.

_-_En tres~ -musito divertida La chica de ojos chocolate, mirando su compañera al lado-.

-Dos –Continuo el conteo con un suspiro pesado, La Scarlet-.

Y tan pronto concluyo lo dicho, se vio a una peli azulino correr hacia el chico y botarlo al suelo en un abrazo -¡Gray-sama, Juvia se ha sentido tan sola durante las vacaciones! ¡Gray-sama ha sido muy malo con Juvia al no visitarla en tanto tiempo! –mientras que el chico intentaba quitársela de encima con una gotita en la nuca-.

-Esos dos no cambian en nada –Suspiro erza divertida y viendo la escenita de ambos, escena que habían visto idéntica el año pasado, cuando Juvia se inscribió en 3er año a la secundaria y desde entonces todo habría sido una serie de divertidas situaciones para el pobre Fullbuster.

-¡Eh, Lucy! –el chico Amante de los helados se hallaba dando un fraternal abrazo, mientras le frotaba los nudillos en la cabeza, a la rubia de ojos chocolate, que llevaba siendo su mejor amiga junto con erza por ya muchos años- ¿Cómo ha estado mi torpe-rompe-cosas favorita?

-¡Gray Suéltame ya! – la Heartifilia quería tomárselo enserio y decirle que la soltara por la mirada fulminante de una chica azulina por detrás de ella, pero le causaba tanta gracia que siguió con las carcajadas hasta que este paro- ¿Cómo has estado mi querido Stripper? –Concluyo la rubia en una broma-.

El chico soltó a Lucy para ir y darle un abrazo a la pelirroja, que como la rubia también soltó una carcajada y sonrió muy contenta por el recuentro de los tres.

-¿Cómo has estado desde la última vez que nos vimos, Gray?-Concluyo la pelirroja recordando cuando se fueron a la playa hace un mes él, Lucy y obviamente ella, siendo interrumpida por su amiga rubia que soltó un grito-.

-¡Juvia! –Corrió con brazos abiertos Lucy a saludar a su amiga autodenominada _Graylover- _¿Cómo has estado en las vacaciones? –Pregunto agarrando sus manos muy emocionada- ¡Mira tu cabello! ¡Esta tan hermoso y largo que el año pasado!

-¡Lucy! –Correspondió esta su abrazo- Juvia ha pasado sus Vacaciones muy aburrida sin Gray-sama, Lucy-san, y erza-san –hizo puchero esta para luego responder a el halago que le había hecho la rubia- Juvia uso el _acondicionador_ que Erza le recomendó y el largo del cabello de Juvia es porque Juvia quería probar como le quedaba el cabello largo- concluyo esta con una sonrisa-.

-Pienso que es genial como esta ahora –dijo La Scarlet a su lado comiendo un cupcake con una fresa encima- ¿No lo crees, Gray?

Este solo suspiro y coloco un brazo tras la nuca, volteo y empezó caminata hacia la escalera para el cuarto piso, soltó una risa por lo bajo y giro la cabeza levemente –Si, digamos que le queda mejor- y siguió su camino.

-Juvia se quedara con el pelo largo para siempre~ -canturreo la chica dando saltitos y mirando al vacío con corazones y brillos en los ojos-.

-Bien, ¿Qué les parece si vamos ya a nuestro salón? –Pregunto la peli escarlata acomodando sus lentes, no era que Erza los necesitase, sin embargo en repetidas ocasiones Erza le había dicho a Lucy que se sentía más "intelectual" de esa manera en la escuela-.

-¿Nos podemos sentar a la ventana? –Con una gracioso puchero la rubia intento convencer a sus compañeras-.

-Juvia quiere sentarse cerca de…

-Si, si ya sabemos –bufaron las dos al unísono- de "Gray-sama" –la imitaron a la perfección-.

-No, -la peliazul tenía una expresión de agonía- Juvia, quiere sentarse cerca a la puerta para que Juvia pueda ir rápido a los baños –concluyo-.

_Las tres se miraron y soltaron una gran risotada._

Luego de haber acompañado a Juvia al baño, las tres chicas ya habiendo terminado de pisar el ultimo escalón de las escaleras, se volvieron a mirar entre si para soltar finalmente un gran suspiro y dejar que Erza abriese la puerta y estas observaran detenidamente como estaban acomodadas las sillas. Las sillas, eran las que se compartían con un compañero, es decir, dos sillas y una larga mesa.

_¡¿Qué era esto?! ¿Primaria?_

Erza soltó un suspiro y jalo con ella a su rubia amiga, para que estas se sentaran juntas, porque la peliazul se corrió a sentarse al lado de su querido Gray-sama como era de esperarse. Luego ya sentadas observaron como el salón se llenaba con muchos de sus compañeros: Levy,Gajeel, Jellal,Mirajane,Canna,Loke,Virgo –Que de hecho era prima de Lucy, lejana, pero era su prima- y muchos otros de sus amigos. Lucy se tendió rendida en su carpeta, no había descansado ni lo mas mínimo en toda la noche, se había quedado en vela ósea despierta toda la noche pensando en el día de hoy-.

Cuando Lucy levanto la mirada, luego de despertar, se encontró con La mirada de Erza señalándole al profesor que la miraba por no respetar que el estuviese hablando y ella durmiendo. Pronto Lucy se repuso y provoco risas en todo el salón.

Enseguida, Se escuchó el deslizamiento de una puerta, era un chico al cual Lucy nunca había visto antes, pero que al parecer era muy conocido por todos.

-¿Tarde el primer día, Dragneel? –dijo el barbudo profesor Macao-.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh mierda, creo que llegue un poco tarde verdad? –dijo el peli rosado con una sonrisa y una mano tras la nuca-.

-Pase a sentarse, Dragneel –suspiro y dio la vuelta a la pizarra para escribir su nombre-.

-¡Enseguida!

Mientras El peli rosado daba cada paso se escuchaba gritos de las chicas "Natsu, ven aquí conmigo~" y de parte de los chicos "¡Eh cabron! ¡Ven acá!" incluyendo al Fullbuster. Lucy tuvo una pequeña curiosidad y sin pensarlo dos veces le toco el hombro a Gray, que se sentaba al frente de Ella. Obviamente provocando también que Juvia se Diera la vuelta ya que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Lo conoces, Gray? –Pregunto curiosa la rubia- ¡Nunca lo había visto antes!

-¿No me digas que te gusta Natsu, Lucy? –Suspiro Erza-.

-¡Por supuesto que No! –Negó rotundamente con meneando la cabeza a lados la Heartifilia- Solo tengo algo de _Curiosidad~_

-Bien, Natsu ha sido mi vecino durante toda mi vida, él idiota vive al frente de mi casa y…-Gray quiso continuar pero fue interrumpido por Erza-.

-¿Son amigos?

-Ehmm…

-¿Enemigos? –Acoto Juvia-.

-Tampoco –suspiro con una gotita en la nuca-.

Mientras Lucy hablaba y escuchaba veía al chico caminar hasta el otro extremo del salón y sentarse junto a Gajeel.

-¡También conoce a Gazille! –Dijo sorprendida Lucy-.

-Yo también conozco a Natsu, de una Fiesta, ¿Recuerdas Lucy?, esa fiesta a la que **NO** te dejaron ir~ -Soltó una leve risita la Scarlet-.

-Juvia no lo conoce, pero Juvia ha oído de Él, se dice que más de dos o tres chicas están enamoradas de el en la academia –dijo la chica picándole la mejilla al Fullbuster provocando que este suspire molesto-.

-¿Ósea que Natsu es_ un Casanova_? – Pregunto la Heartifilia aún más Curiosa que antes-.

-No, no lo es –rio El peliazul por la pregunta de su amiga- Es tan idiota que a las chicas les gusta –Concluyo Gray antes de voltearse a escuchar al Profesor que nuevamente había comenzado a hablar-.

-¡Bien chicos! Ni Crean que voy a dejarlos sentarse con sus amigos, porque ahora mismo se están sentando con quien ustedes quieren – exclamo "la típica de todo profesor"- Así que ahora mismo haremos un _¡Cambio de Sitios!_

_Para Lucy esto era un infierno._

No es que ella no quisiera llevarse bien con los demás, pero ¿Qué tal si no podía llevarse bien con su compañero? ¿Qué tal si la odiaba? ¿Qué tal si era algún tonto? ¿Qué tal si…?

_**¿Qué tal si le tocaba Natsu?**_

El profesor comenzó a señalar personas e indicarles sus respectivos sitios, fue entonces que a Lucy le hicieron una señal de que Ella se mantendría en su Lugar, Luego señalaron a Erza para que esta se moviera de lugar, pero para suerte de Lucy, la cambiaron detrás de Ella.

_Resignada y con sueño aun Lucy se volvió a hundir de brazos cruzados en su carpeta._

Cuando ella despertó, y levanto la mirada se dispuso a encontrarse con una persona rara, extraña o alguien con quien ella jamás habría tratado, Así de poco a poco levanto la mirada y miro a su lado para encontrarse con una sonrisa.

-¡_Hola! Soy __**Natsu Dragneel**__, Un gusto._

_¿Y bien, que les pareció?_

_Como todos ustedes saben, hablamos de Natsu y Lucy._

_Y esos dos siempre hallan la manera de meterse en problemas~_

_Espero estén disfrutando esta nueva historia y Me dejen un Review_

_¡Saben que Yui ama sus Reviews! _

_Y no me vendría nada mal una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo_

_Recuerden que puede que yo haga una votación en capítulos mas adelante para Diversas situaciones._

_¡Esperen con paciencia el Segundo capitulo!_

_Yui se despide y…¡Nos leemos luego!_


	2. El Salón 4-B, Segunda Parte

_**¡Hey Todos!**_

_**Les traigo le segundo capitulo de esta divertida historia Nalu**_

_**Espero lo disfruten y me dejen un Review como siempre**_

_**¡Sin mas que decir, Que comience este capitulo!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_**Capítulo 2: "El salón 4-B, Segunda parte"**_

_-Hola, Soy Natsu Dragneel, Un gusto _

Aun para cuando concluyeron esas palabras, parecía que Lucy tardaba una eternidad en procesarlas, ¿Qué había que pensar si tan solo era un Saludo?, ¡Sí! Solo era eso el Saludo de su nuevo compañero, nada más que eso.

-¡Eh, Hola! –Lucy mostro su mejor sonrisa- Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia- Concluyo la Heartifilia para quedarse mirando directamente a los ojos del chico como buscando una respuesta a alguna pregunta inexistente.

Reaccionando la Rubia actuó con nerviosismo y estiro su brazo al frente para tocar el hombro de su amigo Fullbuster que se sentaba al lado de Gazille, provocando obviamente que este se volteara también.

-¿Qué paso, Tan rápido tienes problemas con Natsu? –Gray soltó una risa apoyando un brazo en el hombro de Gajeel Redfox- Eh, ¿Qué le hiciste Natsu? –rio Gray, provocando un sonrisa por lo bajo del peli rosa-.

-Dragneel no me hiso nada Gray –Suspiro la rubia con una gota en su nuca y aun nerviosa- Solo estaba aburrida- hizo puchero- y quise hablar con ustedes dos señalo con el dedo índice a el azabache y al peliazul-.

-Flamitas, Acaban de empezar la Clases, _Gee hee,_ y tu Adoras la clase que sigue ¿No es verdad? –concluyo el Redfox provocando que tanto Lucy como Natsu se hundieron en su carpeta en un suspiro sincronizado-.

-_¡Matemáticas~!_ – concluyeron los anteriormente mencionados en un tono desanimado-.

A Lucy de hecho le gustaban las matemáticas, sin embargo ella era tan buena en esta materia que resolvía todo con una facilidad, con la que a los minutos se quedaba sin ningún problema que resolver.

-Eh,Coneja –La Heartifilia levanto la cabeza, y por lo bajo el Redfox soltó un risa- ¿Y si fueras tutora de matemáticas del Cerebro Carbonizado? – Lo que provoco que Natsu levantara la mirada al instante-.

-¡¿Tutora?! –se altero la rubia- Espera, -giro la cabeza a su lado y vio al pelirosa jugando como un niñito con su Lapicera- ¿Dragneel , No sabes matemáticas?

Tanto Gray como Gajeel se voltearon por la mirada del profesor Bickslow, el profesor mas odiado y temido por Natsu.

-No se y no quiero saber –bufo el Dragneel algo fastidiado- ¡Es tan aburrido~!

-¡Pero es algo fácil, Dragneel!- Lucy con rapidez agarro la lapicera con la que jugaba el peli rosa Y Escribió un problema con rapidez en el cuaderno anillado del Dragneel, De hecho este era un cuaderno negro con unos diseños de Llamas de fuego que a Lucy le llamo la atención, pero que pronto se volvió a concentrar en el problema- ¿Dime cuanto crees que sale el problema?.

\- ¡Sale Cuatro! –Grito Natsu con toda seguridad en su rostro-.

-No Dragneel, no sale Cuatro –Suspiro pesadamente y con una gotita en la nuca la rubia-.

-Entonces sale… ¿Tres? –Ahora en desesperación el Dragneel intentaba adivinar la respuesta-.

-¡Dos!

-¡No idiota, no!

-¡Entonces es 1!

-¡Dragneel, esto no es un juego de Lotería, ni Bingo! –Concluyo la rubia en un regaño-.

Natsu se recostó en su carpeta cual niño regañado por su madre, momentos antes les habían pedido a todos los alumnos estar en completo silencio y copiar la clase.

El peli rosa se acomodó normal en la silla y apoyo su mejilla derecha en la carpeta apoyándose así en su codo y la carpeta por supuesto, un tanto aburrido el Dragneel vio de reojo a su compañera de asiento y le escribió una Nota "¿y entonces, Cual era la respuesta?" y la deslizo a su lado, para que Lucy pudiera Leerlo, Ella soltó una pequeña risita que Natsu vio de reojo y rió también. Lucy tomo el Papel y Escribió para luego deslizar el papel hacia Salamander "Estabas cerca, Salía Cinco" y reír por la expresión que este puso.

-No es gracioso Luce~ -regaño Natsu en un susurro- Te dije que era malo en Matemáticas-.

La rubia suspiro un poco y susurro igual que él –No eres malo Dragneel, Solo tienes que practicar- Lucy levanto su lapicera y suavemente le dio unos golpes con la parte superior de su Naranja lapicera-.

El peli rosa sintió la mirada del profesor clavada en él y sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, no quería salir del salón y ser regañado por la directora al primer día de clases, Bueno al menos no este año. Así que aburrido se decidió a deslizar el papelito nuevamente hacia su lado derecho donde Lucy estaba "¿Y qué tal si eres mi Tutora de verdad? "

A lo que pronto Lucy respondió con su tinta verde "¿Hablas enserio?" a lo que pronto recibió una respuesta fugaz "¡Sí, Vamos Luce será divertido si **Tú** eres mi tutora de matemáticas!" a lo que Lucy se tardo en responder "Esta bien dragneel, Sere tu tutora" para luego recibir una nota en un color Amarillo neon "Mañana en mi casa, ¿si?"

Pronto Lucy sintió una figura autoritaria a su lado con los brazos cruzados. _Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella._ La rubia levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el profesor Bicslow que había tomado su nota y planeaba leerla en voz alta, Luego al ver los ojos chocolates suplicantes le devolvió la nota a la rubia y sentencio.

-Heartifilia, Dragneel –Los miro serio y reafirmando su autoridad el profesor "Lengua Larga"- Espérenme afuera un momento por favor-.

A lo que todos los Alumnos del Salón de clases respondieron con un – Uy~!- en coro mientras que los dos mencionados salían por la puerta y al corredor como reos a punto de ingresar a una cárcel-.

_**El primer día de Clases, y Lucy Heartifilia estaba castigada en tan solo la 3era hora de las Clases.**_

-¡Baka, todo esto es tu culpa! –Se quejaba la rubia sermoneando a un relajado peli rosa que solo se dedicaba a ver el letrero del "4-B" arriba de la puerta de su Salón-.

-No es culpa mía, Luce-senpai~ -rio Natsu divertido por cómo había llamado a la rubia, Después de todo ¿Era **su** tutora, verdad?-.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirme asi Dragneel!

\- ¿Y qué tal si tú me empiezas a Llamar _Natsu-senpai_ entonces? –Sonrío este pícaramente imaginando cuanta idea pervertida se lo viniera a la mente de Lucy con diversos trajes diciendo "Natsu-senpai"-.

_Recibiendo una patada que lo tumbo al piso por parte de su compañera de carpeta._

-Número uno –empezó a contar Lucy con los dedos de su mano derecha- Yo jamás te llamaría así Dragneel y Numero Dos –Levanto el dedo índice- "Senpai" se usa solamente para alguien que te enseño o enseña algo y tu lo único que me podrías enseñar es a ser idiota –Soltó una risita y le extendió una mano a su peli rosa amigo aun en el suelo del pasillo-.

Momento el cual el chico aprovecho y la jalo con el, haciendo asi que esta cayera encima de él –Aquí no Lucy, Esto es la escuela~ -sonrío por lo bajo el pelirosa por la broma que acababa de hacer y por el sonrojo que había provocado en la rubia- Relajate Luce, es solo una broma-.

Al instante La rubia se separo de él aun sonrojada y se oyó el timbre la campana del receso, Asi todos sus compañeros del salón salieron, Gray y Gajeel Llegaron y se llevaron a Natsu a la cafetería y detrás de lucy, por otro lado, Estaban Erza y Juvia, esperando a que esta le cuente todos los detalles de lo que sea que halla pasado-.

-"No me gusta", decían –Bromeo un poco Erza palmeando el hombro de su amiga-.

-¡No me gusta Dragneel, Er! –Hizo puchero la oji chocolate con una venita saliendo de su nuca-.

-¡Juvia quiere saber todo lo que decía en la nota de Natsu-san y Lucy! –sonrío Juvia con unos brillos en los ojos, Al igual que Lucy, Juvia era una gran amante de las novelas y mangas Shoujo- ¡Juvia quiere saber que le dijo Natsu-san!

-Vale, vale~ -suspiro pesadamente la rubia y se sentó en el suelo recostada en el muro para almorzar con sus amigas como era de su costumbre en el receso- Bien, Gray y Gazille me dijeron que fuera tutora de Dragneel en matemáticas porque parece que no es muy bueno en ello- rio un poco la rubia jugando con un mechón de cabello- Y en esa nota Dragneel me suplicaba que fuera su tutora- Bien, quizás las cosas no habían sido asi pero así era más divertido para la Heartifilia- Así que acepte y parece que Mañana iré a su casa –Concluyo la Heartifilia intentando no mostrar interés-.

-¡Lucy-san es como el Manga que te recomendé hace semanas! –Juvia sigo siendo un mar de Felicidad- ¿lo leíste? ¡Es igual! –sacudio un poco a Erza denotando la felicidad que esta tenia, mientras que la peliroja solo se dedicaba a comer su pastel de fresa-.

-De hecho no lo he leído Juvia, No tuve mucho tiempo porque estuve con Michelle toda la semana de compras –Michelle Lobster,Prima de Lucy Heartifilia, Tambien apodada "Imitatia"- Hoy lo leere apenas pueda ¿va?

Asi ,dos Horas mas tarde en las cuales la rubia estuvo tratando de enseñar a Natsu todos los tipos de matemática posible el se negaba rotundamente. Lucy salio de clases, porque su secundaria solo constaba de cinco horas diarias, y agradecía a Dios por ello. Ya fuera del colegio camino junto con Gray hasta su casa, ya que ellos no vivían cerca, pero este siempre la acompañaba. La única diferencia era que siempre Eran los tres: _Erza,Gray y Lucy_. Pero hoy Lucy se había quedado haciendo un papeleo de la presidenta de la Clase, ya que siempre era la elegida para ello-.

-¿Y que hizo Juvia luego de eso? –Lucy apenas pudo completar su oración porque estaba estallando en carcajadas por la divertida anécdota que su mejor amigo le estaba contando-.

-Fue con la pobre Laki y le dijo –afino su voz para poder imitar a la perfección a su acosadora- "_No te acerces a Gray-sama, ¡El es de Juvia!" _–Volvió a aclarar su voz para proseguir- y Luego se pego a mi y no me soltó hasta que entramos al salón-.

-A ti te encanta que Ella haga ese tipo de cosas –le dio un suave codazo a su amigo en el estomago- Acepta que te gusta Juvia, almenos un poco –la rubia de manera astuta había sacado su Celular en modo grabación-.

-Buen intento, torpe –Rió divertido Gray tomando su celular y apagándolo, borrando asi toda evidencia que por cierto era totalmente inexistente- ¿Cuántas veces has intentado eso ya en estos dos años?

-Esta bien dejare de hacerlo –hizo un tierno puchero la chica-¡ pero admite que te gusta Juvia!

Tan pronto los chicos doblaron la esquina del parque llegaron a la gran casa que tenia la Heartifilia ,perfecta excusa para que el Fullbuster salga corriendo y evitando la pregunta de la rubia como siempre lo hacia -¡Nos vemos mañana Lucy! -.

Lucy rió divertida por la actitud se su peliazul amigo y entro a su casa, así es, era **su **casa, bueno de hecho su madre vivía con ella pero ella siempre se encontraba de viaje y su padre ya había fallecido muchos años atrás.

La rubia subió las escaleras agotada y directo al baño, en el que su quito con cansancio cada una de sus prendas, desde su sujetador de cabello hasta las grises y pequeñas botas, sumergiéndose Asi en una pequeña tina llena de burbujas color rosado.

Fue entonces que recordó repentinamente las palabras del Peliazul: "Lucy ¿Estas Lista para tu Cita Con Natsu Mañana?

_Eso no era cierto, ¿Verdad?._

_¡¿Eso era, __**una cita con Dragneel**_?!

* * *

_**La tipica de los Profesores "Espereme Afuera del Salón"**_

**_en lo personal el Año pasado eso me pasaba mucho~_**

**_En Fin, en este capitulo les acabo de demostrar que Natsu puede ser idiota, pero es pervertido tambien._**

**_¿Que pasara la proxima vez en Casa de Natsu?_**

**_¡Esperen el Proximo capitulo, cada semana subire uno Nuevo!_**

* * *

**_Ahora gradeciendo y respondiendo los reviews:_**

Mori Summer: ¡Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado espero tus Reviews!

Usagi-No-Black: ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Aqui tienes el 2do capitulo, espero te guste!

MaiiBelleHallow: Yo tambien estaba enojada por cosas del Colegio hoy, pero me anima y me alegra que tenga lectores a los que les gusten mis historias y me alegra haberte animado ¡Aqui el segundo capitulo!

: Jaja No Aqui no es mujeriego aquie es idiota que se respeta (?) okayno ¡Muchas gracias y espero dejes tu review tambien!

* * *

_**Ah, y si se pasan por mi perfil cambiare mi imagen pronto y quisiera saber que el parece, pero por ahora no.**_

_**¡Yui-konomi-Senpai los Espera en el proximo capitulo!**_


	3. El día en que fue su tutora

_**¡La senpai reportándose aquí con todos ustedes!**_

_**Puede que este sea uno de los Capítulos más largos de este fanfic, pero espero les guste**_

_**Sin mucha más demora y imaginando un sonido de redoble de tambores**_

_**¡Que comience este capítulo!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima._

_**Capítulo 3: "El día en el que Fue su Tutora"**_

Como todos sabemos aquí, cuando uno está muy emocionado generalmente, no puede dormir o se tarda mucho en hacerlo. Y este era el caso de Lucy Heartifilia. Así es, nuestra rubia no había podido dormir tranquila en toda la noche pensando en si ir a la casa del Dragneel seria o no una cita.

Siendo muy temprano, las 5:30 de la mañana, la Heartifilia abrió los ojos y rápidamente se estiro cual gato para así levantarse y abrir las cortinas de su ventana, encontrándose así con un soleado clima típico de la cuidad de Magnolia. Seguido de ello, abrió la ventana y de esta de desplego una fresca brisa de verano y de un nuevo día que despeino aún más su rubia cabellera.

-¿Aun es temprano~?- con la mirada en el reloj-Alarma rojo al lado de su cómoda, la rubia descalza camino hacia su baño mientras se tallaba los ojos con mucho sueño aun en ella-.

La rubia ahora ya con su cepillo de dientes en la mano, camino hacia su habitación de nuevo para así poder vestirse mientras sostenía su cepillo, pero cuando esta se disponía a hacerlo recordó haberle prometido a su amiga peliazul que leería el _manga_ que esta le había recomendado, Lucy camino hasta su mochila tirada en una esquina de su gran habitación y se inclinó para sacar de su mochila el _manga_ de la Loxar. Continuando esta con el cepillado con una mano, tranquilamente se sentó en uno de los _Puff_ que esta tenia al lado de su repisa de libros.

Con la única mano desocupada que esta tenia, abrió la primera página del manga.

"教師ビーイング, _Be a teacher history"_

Tan pronto y con solo el título, la Heartifilia escupió toda la espuma que tenía en la boca en menos de 1 segundo. Fue cuando tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de las palabras de su amiga _"En la historia la chica se vuelve la tutora del protagonista y va su casa ¡Igual que tú, Lucy!"_

Rápidamente y sin importarle mucho las primeras páginas Lucy se adelantó a las paginas marcadas por su amiga, y ella sabía que lo que vería no sería nada bueno y ella tenía mucha razón, rápidamente fijo su vista en las páginas mencionadas.

_-¿sabes cuál es la verdadera razón de que te llamara aquí, Ashley?- Lucy observaba atentamente el globo de dialogo del protagonista y rio un poco de que este se parecía a su amigo Fullbuster, ahora sabia porque este era el Manga preferido de su Peliazul amiga-._

_-¿P-para que te enseñara para el examen de mañana?- la chica de gafas de la historia era tímida y evitaba el contacto visual con el protagonista, que al parecer se llamaba Dragion- ¿E-entendiste el problema verdad?_

_Lucy paso la página y observo la imagen de un beso rápido por parte del protagonista a la chica que aún tenía la lapicera en manos, que pronto se observó caer mientras el paso de las viñetas, dejando así a la chica sonrojada y sorprendida pero aun así siguiendo con el beso de su "alumno"._

-¡Suficiente Manga para mí! –la rubia cerro rápidamente el Manga Shoujo lanzándolo en una perfecta parábola hacia su mochila- ¡Eso definitivamente no va a pasar, no va a pasar! – la chica ojos chocolate se colocó las manos en los ojos y se tiro hacia atrás cayendo así en el piso-.

Fue cuando el Teléfono de Lucy timbro, no hubo necesidad alguna de que ella contestara, salió por su ventana y visualizo a Gray, Gajeel, Erza y a La pequeña Levy. Hizo una seña para que estos la esperen, así, cambiándose lo más rápido que pudo la Heartifilia bajo las escaleras con su uniforme gris ya colocado, despidiéndose de su casa vacía con melancolía.

-¡Lu-chan! – apenas la rubia cerró la puerta la McGraden corrió a abrazar a su amiga por la espalda- ¡No te he visto en tanto tiempo! – y en efecto era verdad, Levy había estado ayudando en la empresa de sus padres, por los vastos conocimientos que esta tenia y poseía de permisos especiales para saltarse algunas clases, no sin antes dar unos pequeños exámenes-.

-¡Levy-chan! Es genial verte de nuevo –La Heartifilia muy contenta por la vuelta de su amiga- ¿Gazille te trajo de regreso? –Bromeo un poco la Heartifilia con su amiga bajita y notando su claro sonrojo rio un poco-.

-¿Y porque habría yo de traerla? –Bufo el Redfox algo molesto pero a la vez levemente sonrojado- La Tragalibros tiene dos piernas para caminar por si sola-.

Pronto se oyo el "_¡Te dije que no me llames Tragalibros!"_ por parte de la pequeña, provocando una pequeña risa en todos los presentes, ahora los cinco se hallaban caminando hacia la secundaria, Caminando adelante se encontraban el Fullbuster, La Scarlet y la Heartifilia. Y detrás de estos los llamados por todos "_GaLe_".

_Cuando finalmente llegaron._

-Lucy, ¿No entraras? –La Scarlet sostenía la puerta de la secundaria mientras todos sus compañeros ingresaban-.

-¿Eh? Oh si, en un minuto, iré por un batido a "Fruitimix" ¡enseguida los alcanzo! –así la Heartifilia alzo la mano y se despidió de la Scarlet mientras corría dentro de la tienda por su jugo preferido-.

Ya Lucy en la tienda, recordó todo lo observado dentro del Manga que Juvia le había prestado, y mientras extendía una mano para pagar y recibir su batido soltó una pequeña Risa que fue observada por cierto pelirosa. Lucy sintió que alguien le había arrebatado su dinero, en efecto asi era, cuando volteo se encontró con esa sonrisa impredecible y risueña de Natsu Dragneel, quien le había quitado el dinero de la mano para pagar el batido por ella.

_Cuando Natsu sintió que cierta Rubia lo fulminaba con la mirada, ladeo a verla._

-¿Por qué estas molesta, Luce? –Sonrió divertido el Dragneel entregándole a la chica su Batido- ¿No está bien que un chico le quiera invitar algo a una chica linda? –el chico se sentó en una mesa muy despreocupado con la Heartifilia tras él-.

-¡Pero era **mi **Dinero, Dragneel! –Protesto está un poco sonrojada por el anterior comentario del chico, Ella ¿Linda?- Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Esperas el último momento para llegar tarde? –Bromeo la chica jugando con su vaso-.

-En parte, -rio él, divertido- pero, siempre vengo aquí en las mañanas a Tomar mi Batido preferido, _Batido Surtido_ –a decir verdad Lucy noto que él tenía un batido también con el que jugaba como un niñito en la mesa- Es muy bueno deberías probarlo ,Luce.

_Lucy levanto su batido y lo agito en la Cara del Dragneel._

-Es también mi favorito~ -La rubia hizo un pequeño guiño y rio divertida- Uno pensaría que sabe mal porque lleva verduras pero de hecho, es ¡Delicioso~! –Tomando de su batido con brillos en los ojos-.

Fue entonces que ambos se miraron y Natsu rápidamente tuvo una idea.

-¡Cambio! –A pesar de ser el mismo sabor, Natsu cambio su batido con el de Lucy, dejando a esta con su vaso- ¿Lo quieres? ¡Alcánzalo! –Bromeo este colocando el batido de la Heartifilia tan alto como su brazo le permitiese-.

_¡Bi bi bip! ¡Bi bi bip! _

Era el reloj que se hallaba en la muñeca del Dragneel, su "Alarma".

-Oh, mierda – El Dragneel con el jugo de la Heartifilia en su mano izquierda, Tomo con la mano libre que tenía la mano de la rubia- ¡Lucy, corre llegaremos tarde!

-¡¿Eh?! –Ella con el batido del Dragneel en manos corrió tanto como le fue posible, pero sin fijarse en el camino, La Heartifilia está concentrada en otra cosa.

_**¿Se habían tomado de las Manos, o ella lo imagino?**_

En tan solo cuestión de segundos, se hallaban en las escaleras rumbo al cuarto piso, y en un parpadeo en la puerta del salón de clases, que al instante fue abierta por la figura de una joven de lentes y un pequeño vestido verde naturaleza, Esa era la **Profesora Evergreen**, La profesora de Idiomas, Amante de Todo tipo de Novelas Románticas.

-Tarde.

-Lo sabemos –Dijeron los dos al unísono cabizbajos y con una gotita en la nuca-.

-¡Al frente, Ahora! –Sentencio está acomodando sus lentes que brillaron de una forma que provoco escalofríos tanto en Salamander como en la Heartifilia-.

Tan pronto como los mencionados estuvieron al frente del salón, se ganaron las miradas de todos sus compañeros de clase, y al fondo del salón detrás de sus sitios vacíos, se Hallaba Erza con un pulgar en alto y acomodando sus lentes de igual manera con una sonrisa.

_¿Tenían algo en la cara, se Habían ganado algo o qué?_

-Díganme, Joven Dragneel, Señorita Heartifilia ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? –Los apunto con la regla que tenía en las manos cual dictadora haciendo confesar a dos reos- ¿Estuvieron en una cita tan temprano por la mañana?-.

-¡N-no para nada! Solo fui por un y Batido –el Dragneel alzo la mano izquierda con el batido de la chica- y me encontré con Lucy allí- Se justificó el chico algo nervioso-. Entonces cuando vi llegaríamos tarde jale a Lucy de la mano para llegar-.

"_Era una cita~" Canturrearon todas las chicas del salón al unisono._

-Está bien, no era una cita –suspiro pesadamente la autoridad- Pero si no lo era ¿Por qué siguen tomados de las manos?- sonrió victoriosa señalando con la regla a las manos entrelazadas de ambos jóvenes-.

Era cierto, Lucy no se había dado cuenta de que Ambos seguían tomados de las manos, y soltando al Dragneel por inercia se sonrojo, al igual que este.

-Pasen a sentarse _sweeties~_ -concluyo la maestra , prosiguiendo a escribir al frente en la pizarra, mientras ambos se sentaban incómodamente mirados por todos-.

_**Horas después en el último receso.**_

-¡Les digo que no fue una cita! –una rubia protestaba entere pesados suspiros en la pequeña mesa que ocupaba en el comedor junto con sus amigas- ¡Entiéndanlo Ya!

-¡Lu-chan tuvo una cita mañanera! –Grito la McGraden-.

-Lucy estoy tan orgullosa de ti –Acoto Erza mientras comía otro pastel de fresas-.

-¿Lucy te gusta? –sonrió picara la peliazul-.

_Paciencia, Dios, Paciencia._

-No tuve una cita con Dragneel, Y jamás la tendré –Alzo la voz y miro a sus amigas fulminándolas- ¡Tú! No tienes de que estar orgullosa –A la Scarlet obviamente no la miro de esta forma, porque, bueno uno nunca debía molestar a Erza al comer pastel, A no ser claro que quieras morir- Y Juvia ¡No me gusta! –Suspiro cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose en su carpeta-.

-Lucy no seas tan ruda con tu novio~ -Dijo el Fullbuster apareciendo por arte de magia con Natsu y Gajeel a su lado, haciendo espacio en la mesa para sentarse todos-.

-¡Dragneel no es mi novio, Gray! – Protesto está lanzando una patada por debajo de la mesa a su peliazul amigo-.

_-Al menos, aun no –_ Susurro Levy perfectamente aludidle para Lucy-.

-Levy-chan~ -canturreo la Heartifilia- ¿Hay algo que le quieras decir a Gazille?-.

-Si me disculpan –Cabizbajo el Dragneel se puso de pie y camino a los baños lo mas rápido que le fue posible dejando a todos desconcertados, en cuanto sonó el timbre y todos ingresaron a sus Aulas-.

_Natsu Dragneel También había ingresado, pero no parecía presente._

¿Qué había pasado con Natsu? Usualmente a la ultima hora, es decir ahora, El Dragneel estaría molestándola, Bromeando con Gray, Sin embrago, Ahora Natsu parecía un cuerpo solamente, o un robot que solo anotaba lo que hubiera en la pizarra.

Lucy por su parte tampoco podía pensar en nada más que en Natsu, Le preocupaba, Había tomado esa actitud desde el Receso para almorzar, Lucy creyó que a lo mejor a Natsu le había pasado algo durante la mañana antes de encontrarse con ella-.

**Poco a poco La Heartifilia cayo dormida.**

Lucy despertó porque alguien le había tocado el hombro, Era Erza, al La rubia volver a despertarse completamente le pregunto a su peli escarlata amiga por Natsu, Esta le respondió señalándole por donde él se había ido hace minutos. Y la Heartifilia empezó a correr, buscaba a Natsu.

"_**Natsu fue por Detrás de la cafetería"**_

La respiración de la rubia se hacía cada vez más agitada, ella solo corría desesperadamente buscando alguna cabellera pelirosa, mientras su mente le recordaba las palabras de su amiga escarlata.

"_**Parecía deprimido, estaba caminando solo…, Creo que iba Hacia su casa"**_

Porque Natsu estaría deprimido, puede que llevaran apenas dos días de haberse conocido pero aun así Lucy estaba muy preocupada, Dando la vuelta a la cafetería, pudo notar muy lejos de ella a un pelirosa con bufanda hacia el que corrió con todas sus fuerzas-.

-¡Dragneel, se te olvido que hoy después de la escuela Teníamos que estudiar? –Sentencio esta ahora caminando a si lado- Tengo que enseñarte para mañana, el examen-.

-Si, Vamos mi casa queda cerca- el pelirosa actuó indiferente, frio, distante-.

Lucy sintió como si una helada hubiera pasado cerca de ella. Pero era cierto, su casa estaba allí, porque la de Gray está al frente de la de él, la reconocía. La rubia entro de manera sigilosa a su casa cuando el chico le abrió la puerta.

La casa de Natsu era pequeña, y estaba muy desordenada, de hecho Lucy sintió que debían pasarle unas cuatro limpiezas para que al fin este limpia, tenía un piso, y tenía un lindo gris claro en las paredes, que lo hacía parecer un poco más maduro de lo que él era.

-Bien, ¿Qué me enseñaras? –El chico se sentó en la pequeña mesa que tenía en la sala y dejo su mochila, Lucy lo observo cuidadosamente y imito su acción-.

-Empezaremos con Inecuaciones de 2do nivel ¿Te parece? –Sacando sus libros y su cuaderno la Heartifilia le sonrío intentando sacarle una sonrisa-.

-Seguro.

Lucy no se sentía cómoda con ese silencio incomodo que se había generado allí, así que se dedicó a escribir teoría para proseguir a enseñarle a Natsu de esta, luego resolver problemas de ejemplo y dejarle unos a él. De hecho Lucy se sorprendió que este resolvió todo con una gran facilidad a excepción de unos pequeños problemas que tuvo. Así pasaron las horas y Lucy continuo enseñándole todos los temas que pudo, hasta llegar al tema final.

-Bien Dragneel, Aquí te tengo la pregunta Final, el Ultimo problema –La rubia tomo su lapicera color rojo y escribió: "Si un joven de bufanda no actúa como es de costumbre y se comporta frio con su profesora. Hallar el problema. Quiero solucionarlo…"

-¿Quieres la respuesta? –Natsu se puso rápidamente de pie, provocando que Lucy lo hiciera de igual manera y asintiera con la cabeza-.

-¿Me odias, Lucy? –El Dragneel camino hacia la Rubia provocando que esta caminara hacia atrás y se chocase con la pared- ¿Me odias?

-¡C-claro que no te odio, Dragneel! –El grito ella molesta- ¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?

-Lucy, en el almuerzo, -El chico afino su voz- "¡No me gusta! ¡No es mi novio!" –Volvió a aclarar la voz- ¿Me odias?- Además, ¿Por qué soy el Único al que Llamas por el apellido, Lucy?.

_Asi que eso era._

-Dragneel, ¿Te gusto?

-No es eso boba, yo…-El Dragneel le dio la espalda a la chica y se colocó las manos en la Nuca- ¡No lo entiendo! Esto me deprimió y no entiendo él porque.

Ella si entendía perfectamente el porqué, Sin embargo, ¿No tendrían que conocerse mejor primero?

-Natsu,-ella con mucho cuidado quito las manos de cabeza del Dragneel- Natsu escúchame, quiero que pienses en esto nos conocemos dos días,–La rubia tomo su mochila morada y la coloco en su espalda- sin embargo, me gustaría tener una cita contigo alguna vez. –La chica abrió la puerta de la casa del Dragneel, se volvió para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a un Natsu con la sonrisa habitual y camino para finalmente cerrar la puerta-.

-_Suerte en el Examen de mañana, Natsu._

Así La Heartifilia con millones de estrellas y Luces de los carteles de neón de las calles de Magnolia, Camino hacia su casa con una sonrisa.

**Del día en que fue su tutora.**

* * *

_**¡Perdonen la tardanza! **_

_**Es que Yui-senpai tuvo mucho que hacer en esta semana**_

_**Digamos que Yui tiene unas "peleas" que luchar.**_

_**En Fin, Espero les haya gustado Este Capítulo, y si si, sé que esperaban algo perver**_

_**Pero quise hacer un poco de Feels.**_

_**Como siempre dejen sus Reviews que yo los respondo aquí mismo.**_

_**¡Saben que Amo sus Reviews!**_

_**¡Agradezco También a la chicas que me siguen desde el primer capítulo!**_

* * *

_MaiiBellehallow: ¡Maii me alegra verte en mis reviews de nuevo!, de todas maneras de idiota, eso lo hace Natsu~ Jajá. Yo amaba cuando me sacaban del salón, que me sentía la chica mala y ruda o algo asi y luego "¡Por favor no me ponga castigo profe!" Jaja._

_Mori Summer: ¡Mori-chan un gusto leerte de nuevo!, Negar es parte de la vida y es lo típico, pero en este capítulo vemos que pos aveces no es bonito y se me reciente Natsu perver igual que Yui-senpai. ¡Aquí el Capitulo espero te halla gustado! _

_Deicy: ¡Parece que es Bastante idiota~!_

_NalufairytailOnepiece: ¡Hola De nuevo! Sé que lo amaste, De hecho si es hermoso como los hice conocerse, Algún día escribiré mi Shoujo Mundial okayno. ¡Gracias aprecio mucho que leas mi Fanfic!. Los profesores de hoy en día y sus cosas del Demonio Jajá._

_Otaku anomina: Me tarde bastante, pero lo subí. Cada semana subo un capitulo nuevo ¿Vale?._

* * *

_**No olviden que subo capitulo Cada semana**_

_**Asi crean que no subiré alguna semana, fíjense hasta el último día si actualizo la historia. **_

_**Porque aunque sea a la una de la mañana un viernes, subo el capítulo.**_

_**¡Yui-Konomi-Senpai Fuera, Los leo Luego! **_


End file.
